


Show me the ropes

by violentincest



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, bottomainos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: Damen goes to a bar, and becomes obsessed with a certain blonde. He wants the older man to take his virginity. Laurent doesn't say no.A fic for Capri Secret Santa.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020





	Show me the ropes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adoseofsnuggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoseofsnuggles/gifts).



> I really liked this prompt and thought it was cute. It was easy to come up with an idea for it and write it, but it was fun because not something I would have thought of. 
> 
> I'm also glad they let me chose who tops and bottoms because there is not enough bottom Damen out there.
> 
> Hope you enjoy adoseofsnuggles!

Damen had walked into this bar by accident about a week ago. He was taking a walk, half trying to clear his head, half having a pity party for himself. He noticed the neon alcohol bottles set up in the window, and figured why not, he could use a drink. Or two, or three.

It wasn’t the drinks, or the food that made Damen come back the next day. No, it was the blonde who had been sitting at the bar by himself. He had a book on the bar in front of him, and a whisky rocks next to him, which he sipped every once in a while. When the drink was finished, the blonde put money on the bar, and then left.

Damen came back hoping to see him again, and there he was. Same spot, same drink, possibly same book. The next day, he was there again. Damen would order a drink, sit at a table across the room, and watch the blonde until he got up and left. He didn’t stay much longer than that, mentally berading himself at the end for not going up and saying hi, again.

When Damen came on Saturday, the bar was packed, noisy, and the blonde wasn’t there. Damen waited an hour or so and when he didn’t show up left. Maybe the man only came on weekends after he got out of work.

At least that was what Damen hoped as he entered the bar Monday night. And there he was. At the bar. Damen took one step towards the bar, and another. Then he turned right around and went to an empty table. He ordered his usual beer and just watched. Like some creep. This was his life now apparently. A sad, lonely creep, destined to dream about talking to hot men and dying alone. 

Which was rather dramatic for an 18 year old.

Damen watched as the blonde man closed his book, and slid off of his stool. Had it been that long already? Damen checked his phone. It had been. He picked up his beer to finish it off, when he noticed the blonde looked over at him. He seemed to think for a moment before walking towards Damen.

The blonde, Damen saw, as he got closer, had striking bright blue eyes. They were unlike anything he had ever seen. His mouth flopped open and closed like a fish, as the man pulled out the chair on the other side of Damen’s table and sat down staring at him.

“C-can I help you?” Damen finally managed to get out.

“I don’t know, can you?” The blonde asked back. “You’re the one who has been staring at me across the bar for the past week.”

“I haven’t been...been…”

“Staring?”

Damen nodded.

“I’ve felt your eyes boring into me. You have. What is it you want?”

Damen had no idea what to say. He had been dreaming about talking to the blonde for the past week. Running things over in his head. Pick up lines, topics, anything that they could talk about. All of that went right out the window and his mind was blank.

“I want you to take my virginity.” Damen finally blurted out.

The blonde in front of him furrowed his brows, confused.

“Excuse me?”

Damen blushed. Well, now that it was out there, he should probably own up to it.

“I...you’re very beautiful...handsome...well you are more beautiful than handsome but...I…” he sighed. “I want you to take me home and show me what it’s like to be with someone.”

The blonde paused. “What’s your name?”

“Damen, Damianos, but everyone calls me Damen.”

“And how old are you?”

Damen opened his mouth planning to tell him 20 or 21, when the blonde cut him off.

“And be honest with me or I’m walking away right now.”

“18.”

“18. Let me see your I.D.” The blonde said, holding out his manicured hand.

Damen fumbled for the wallet in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed it over to the blonde who took it and studied it for a moment before handing it back.

“Well, Damen, I’m a bit confused. You’re a good looking man. Surely people you own age are falling all over you. I’m sure you could find someone to...become experienced with.”

The reality was, Damen had had someone. He had been dating this girl since Freshman year of highschool. She had told Damen that she wanted to stay a virgin until marriage. They had both planned to get married right after they finished and graduated college. Then Damen came to find out she had been fucking his brother.

But, Damen wasn’t going to tell that to a very hot, older man he had just met at the bar. So, he decided to keep it simple.

“I haven’t had much luck in the past, and by now, most people have been with someone. I don’t want to date someone and be the only inexperienced one.”

“So, you came into a bar to find someone experienced to show you the ropes, found someone, and then don’t even bother talking to them. How’s that going for you?”

“Well, my virginity is still intact, so I would say not great.”

The blonde’s lips curled up into a smirk, but it was done so fast it was almost like Damen had imagined it.

“Alright.”

Damen had braced himself for the eventual turndown. He knew that this gorgeous man across from him probably wouldn’t even consider it. So, when he said yes, Damen was taken aback.

“What?”

“You heard me. Now let’s go before I change my mind.” The blonde said before getting up.

Damen got up quickly, the chair squeaking across the floor as he did so, hurrying to catch up to him. 

“What’s your name?” Damen asked before they could both leave the bar.

“Laurent.”

Laurent waved them down a taxi, and the hotel that Laurent had the taxi take them to was amazing. Damen stood in the lobby, as Laurent went up to the counter and got them a room for the night. He came back over with the key.

“You know...we could have just gone anywhere. You didn’t need to pick such an expensive hotel.”

“It’s fine. It’ll be more comfortable for the both of us.”

Laurent didn’t say that the room should at least be decent for Damen’s first time. He didn’t want to seem like it mattered at all to him.

Damen followed Laurent over to the elevator. He scanned the card against the pad reader and the elevator door opened. Once the two of them got in, it closed and Laurent scanned the card again, the button with their floor number on it lighting up. 

The ride up to their floor was silent, a bit awkward, but Damen didn’t want to be the one to break the silence. Laurent unlocked the door to their room, and took off his blazer, placing it on the back of his chair. He then undid the cuffs of his shirt and rolled them up a bit.

The room was huge. It had a tiny bar in the corner, and a big bed. It looked like a suite. Damen bet if he opened the curtains on the windows they’d have a nice view too. 

“Go take a shower.” Laurent said.

“Huh?” Damen asked, confused. 

Was that Laurent’s way of telling him he smelled?

“Go take a hot shower. It’ll help you relax a bit, and take some of the tension out of you. Make sure you’re nice and clean.” Laurent said, his eyes dropping down to Damen’s crotch briefly before looking away.

The only thing Damen was able to do was nod. He went to go take a nice hot shower like Laurent said. It didn’t take away all his nerves, but it did release some nervous tension he didn’t know he had been carrying around. 

When he came back out in one of the hotel robes, Laurent had the curtains open. He was staring out the window, a glass of whisky in his hands, probably from the bar. He turned when he saw Damen’s reflection in the glass. His eyes trailed down Damen’s body for a moment before looking away. Laurent walked over to the bar and put the glass down. 

He walked over to Damen, and leaned up a bit to bring their lips together.

Laurent’s lips were just as soft as Damen had imagined. The kiss was soft, slow, the two of them trying to figure each other out. Then, Laurent’s hand came to the back of Damen’s head, fingers digging into his hair, and he deepened the kiss. His tongue licked Damen’s bottom lip, before sliding it’s way into his mouth.

Their tongues moved lazily together, tasting each other, learning each other.

As they kissed, Damen’s hands came to the buttons on Laurent’s dress shirt, and began to undo them one by one until it was fully open. His hands slid beneath the shirt, and he felt a shiver go through Laurent. Damen slid his hands up from Laurent’s sides to his shoulders, knocking his shirt off. 

Laurent pulled his hand away from the back of Damen’s head, and let the shirt flutter to the floor before leaning in to kiss Damen again. This time, Damen let his hands roam over Laurent’s chest, his thumbs coming up to brush against Laurent’s nipples and tease the little buds until they were fully hardened. He felt Laurent’s breath shudder a bit into the kiss.

The blonde pulled away again, and looked at Damen. 

“Take off the robe, and get on the bed.”

Damen kept his eyes locked on Laurent’s and undid the belt to his robe opening it up, so his whole front was bared to Laurent. He watched as Laurent’s eyes dropped from his down to his crotch, and widened slightly. He was big. He knew he was big, and he knew Laurent hadn’t been expecting that.

He turned and began to walk to the bed. This time, it was his turn to feel Laurent’s eyes on him, following him. As he walked to the bed, Damen let the robe fall, so that he was completely naked. Damen climbed onto the bed. He laid down, so that he was leaning up on his elbows. He spread his legs slightly, and bent one leg to show off his cock. 

As Laurent followed him to the bed, he undid the button of his pants, and his zipper. When he reached the foot of the bed, he pulled his pants down along with his underwear so that his cock sprang out. His cock like the rest of him, was beautiful. 

Laurent climbed on to the bed, and over Damen. Damen thought that Laurent was going to lean down and kiss him, but instead he reached over to the night table. When he came back, he had a bottle of lube in his hands. He must have called down to the front desk while Damen had been in the shower.

Damen held out his hand. 

“Here, let me.”

Laurent quirked an eyebrow.

“You’re going to stretch yourself out?” he asked dubiously. 

He doubted Damen had ever done that before.

Damen paused. “You mean I uhhh...you uhhh...you want to top?”

“Of course. I said I’d show you the ropes. I didn’t say I’d let you practice on me.”

Laurent had no problem introducing the young handsome man below him to sex, but he wasn’t going to sit though, or in this case lie through, a bumbling inexperienced first time.  
“Is that a problem?” Laurent asked. “Because we can just for-”

Damen grabbed Laurnet’s wrist and shook his head. “N-no. That’s fine, but you’ll have to...get me ready.”

Laurent nodded.

At least if Damen experienced this, he would know how to do it to whoever his next partner was, and he’d know how to do it correctly so that he didn’t hurt them. Laurent opened the brand new bottle of lube and poured some onto his hand.

“Spread your legs a bit more.” 

Laurent moved in between Damen’s legs. He leaned down kissing him again to distract him. He brought a hand down, and pressed it between Damen’s cheeks. His finger circled his hole for a moment, getting it nice and slick before pressing his pointer finger in half way. 

Damen tensed around it, the feeling of something around him strange.

“Relax.” Laurent whispered against his lips peering up at him. “Just focus on kissing me. I promise if you relax it’ll feel a lot better and less strange.”

He kissed Damen again, and when Damen’s eyes closed and he began kissing back, Laurent slid the rest of his finger in. He began to move it in and out slowly letting Damen get a feel for it. When he thought Damen was used to it, and stretched enough for another, he pushed in his middle finger.

Laurent began scissoring them together and apart, pressing against Damen’s walls to stretch him out more and try to prepare him as best he could. Damen’s kisses were now getting a bit sloppier, and when Laurent curled his fingers, the younger man cried out.

“See I told you it’d feel better.” Laurent said with a small smile.

He pushed his fingers deeper, as deep as his knuckles would allow him to go searching. He tilted them at an angle a bit, and when Damen’s body jerked, and he gasped, Laurent knew he’d found it. Laurent pressed against it again, and Damen let out a moan.

“Wh-what?” Damen asked, confused.

“That’s your prostate.” Laurent said matter of factly. “And, why I like to switch. How could you miss out on that? Feels amazing doesn’t it?”

Damen went to answer him, but Laurent brushed it again, and another moan left him. He nodded instead.  
Laurent pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the blanket. He leaned over Damen again, and grabbed the condom off the table. Laurent went to tear open the packet, but Damen placed his hands over Laurent’s, stopping him.

“Let me.”

Laurent shrugged and handed the packet to Damen. Damen sat up, opened the condom and took it out. He then, finally, touched Laurent’s cock for the first time. Damen had been waiting for that since the blonde had gotten undressed. He rolled the condom onto Laurent, and looked up at him when Laurent gasped.

“There.”

Laurent’s eyes sparked with desire. He placed his hand on Damen’s chest, and pushed lightly so that Damen was lying back down on the bed. Laurent placed his hands on Damen’s knees and spread them apart again. He grabbed the lube and poured some into his hand before getting his cock nice and wet.

He grabbed one of Damen’s legs and placed it around his waist. Damen caught on, and made sure to bend his leg and lock it around Laurent’s body. Laurent grabbed his cock, and ran it up and down along Damen’s crack before pressing it between his cheeks.

Laurent looked at Damen, who tensed up when the head of his cock pressed against his hole.

“Relax. Breath in.”

He waited for Damen to do so.

“Now out.”

And when Damen was releasing his breath, Laurent pushed, the head of his cock popping in. He gave Damen a few moments to get used to it before Laurent pulled out and pressed back in again, going a bit deeper. He continued to do this, pulling out and giving Damen a bit more each time until he was fully seated, his balls pressed against Damen’s ass.

Laurent stopped when he was fully in, not just to make sure Damen was okay but to catch his own breath. It had been a while since he’d done this, especially with someone so tight as the younger man. 

“Are you alright?”

Damen’s eyes were squeezed tight, his mouth a circle taking some deep breaths in before releasing them. He finally nodded, and opened his eyes looking at Laurent.

“Yes. It’s strange but it doesn’t hurt. I need to get used to it. Move?”

Laurent still gave him another moment before beginning to move, keeping his thrusts slow. When Damen began releasing sounds of pleasure, and began pressing back against him, meeting his thrusts Laurent knew he was good. 

He picked up the pace a bit more, Damen’s leg tightening around him helping himself move with Laurent. Damen reached his arm out and Laurent knew what he wanted. He leaned down, pressing Damen’s leg towards his body, making the man stretch, and met his lips.

This kiss was hungry, and aggressive, and a bit sloppy. Nothing like the kisses from before. Laurent knew he wasn’t going to last long, so he needed to make this as good for Damen as he could.

Laurent picked up the pace, the only sounds in the room were their bodies slapping together, Damen’s moans stifled by their kissing.

“Touch yourself.” Laurent said breaking the kiss for a moment.

His thrusts were becoming more erratic and he moved his hips, angling his cock for the spot he hit before. He knew he found it when Damen’s eyes squeezed shut, and his hands dug into the sheets, knuckles white.

Laurent aimed for it over and over again, Damen’s moans now becoming short, quick ones, one beginning as soon as the last one ended. And then Damen’s back was arching, his ass gyrating against Laurent’s cock. His ass clenched even tighter around Laurent, as he cried Laurent’s name and shot all over his own stomach and the blonde’s.

He gasped, as Damen clenched around him, Laurent almost not being able to move at how tight it was, but then, he didn’t need to anymore. That squeeze was just enough to send him over the edge. Laurent jammed his hips forward once more, a grunt leaving him as he spilled into the condom.

Laurent collapsed on top of Damen, panting, his body flushed. One of Damen’s arms came around him, holding him there for a moment. When Laurent’s breathing returned to normal, he pushed himself up, out of Damen’s hold, and carefully pulled out of Damen. 

He got up and went to the bathroom. He took the condom off, tied it up, and threw it away. Laurent wet a cloth and cleaned himself up before heading back to the bed. He gave Damen another wet towel so he could clean himself up too. 

Laurent climbed back into the bed.

“So, how was your first time?” he asked, lying down.

“I don’t think I could have asked for a better one.”

Laurent nodded, glad that the other enjoyed his first time. Damen moved closer and threw an arm around Laurent’s waist, pulling him against him. 

He wanted to ask Laurent if he could see him again, but he didn’t want to ruin the mood or the afterglow in case he said no. Damen could ask him in the morning before they parted ways. Instead he closed his eyes and fell asleep, Laurent in his arm, body pressed against his.

When Damen woke up in the morning, light hitting his face from the curtain that had been left open, the blonde was gone. He sat up, and checked the night table, the bar, every where he could incase Laurent left a note or his number somewhere.

Nothing. 

Besides the slight soreness in his ass, it was like the blonde had never been there.


End file.
